Love from Rosie
by mellarkable5678
Summary: A inkling of letters from Rose Weasley to her family. Rose/Scorpius in later chapters.
1. Year 1

**A/N: I don't own this. Thanks to weasleyjumper who inspired me to write this. Love you all!**

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I'm in Gryffindor! This whole first day has been absolutely perfect. On the train, Al and I sat with a lonely boy named Scorpius, and with Alice and Frank Longbottom. Once we got to school, we enjoyed the whole ceremony. In my dormitory is Alice, Violet Finnigan, a Muggleborn named Courtney Velarde, and Iris McLaggen. Alice and Courtney are super nice, but Violet and Iris are really stuck-up. I think my two closet friends though, are Al and Scorpius. We might become like you two and Uncle Harry! Well, I'm off to Transfiguration! I still have an hour, but I need to stop at the library.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor! We can't wait to hear about all of your classes. I knew Iris's dad, as well as both of Violet's parents, and you won't believe that your father actually dated Violet's mother (to make me jealous, of course) and I dated Iris's father (for the same reason). Just ignore them and enjoy Hogwarts! I'm glad that you became friends with boys as well as girls, and hopefully Scorpius is not like his father._

_Love, Mummy and Daddy_

_P.S. Rosie-your mother wrote that. If you date Scorpius Malfoy, you're dead. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Rose, he'll do no such thing. Love you!_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

Hi! You told me at the platform to write you about Hogwarts-well here's the letter! My favorite subjects are Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. My favorite professor is our DADA professor, Professor Creevey. On the first day of class, he told us about his older brother Colin who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. The story was really inspiring and it made me cry! This year we have began to work on minor Dark creatures, hexes, and a basic shield charm. Did you know that Uncle Harry first taught him a shield charm? On a different note, I have set a goal for myself-to read the whole Hogwarts library by the end of seventh year. Being a Weasley and proud, I know you want to know about Quidditch. I don't know if James told you, but he and Cousin Fred are the Gryffindor beaters this year. Dom, of course, is one of the three chasers, and April Jordon, a seventh year and the new captain, is the seeker. We won the first match of the season, 190-20, due to April's spectacular catch. Hope that you, Uncle Harry, and Lily are well!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_Wow! The Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts sounds great this year! James, being a prat, did NOT tell me he made the team and expect him to get a howler this week. Also, you sound just like your mum-you love school and the library! Also, I knew Professor Creevey's older brother-he was in my year at Hogwarts and he was a great man. The funniest, most energetic boy you could find! Send Dennis, and Neville, my love._

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

_P.S. Sounds like a great first two months Rosie! Enjoy Hogwarts and love you! -Uncle Harry_

Dear Teddy,

Just a quick note to say hi! I can't believe it's already November-time passes so quickly. I'll be seeing you in less than a month! School is great-you were right, History of Magic is a bore. The information is fascinating, though the teacher is not, and I plan to continue it in N.E.W.T. level. Quidditch season has been in our favor so far, but James, Fred, and Dom are exhausted out from practice. April is almost a more grueling captain than you were! Last month we won the first match versus Hufflepuff and the next match is in January versus Ravenclaw. Hope that Auror training is going great, and that Daddy and Uncle Harry aren't tiring you out too much!

Love from, Rosie

_My little Rose,_

_Wow, sounds like Hogwarts is having a great year! Auror training is ten times more grueling than my Quidditch practices, but I'm having the time of my life and I feel like this is what I was meant to do. I'm having an easy time with concealment, but stealth and tracking is a bit hard, seeing as I'm almost as clumsy as my mum was. Well have to run. Hopefully I can come see the next Quidditch math. Send Victoire my love._

_Always, Teddy_

Dear Nana,

I'm about to leave Hogwarts for the Burrow. I just scribbled this note to tell you that al has invited Scorp for Christmas, and he accepted. Can you warn Daddy? Thanks.

Love from, Rosie

_My dear Rosie-_

_Of course! Scorpius and any other of your friends are always welcome for Christmas! This year we shall have the Weasleys, Potters, a Lupin, the Scamanders, the Longbottoms, and now a Malfoy. We shall have a huge party! See you soon!_

_Love, Nana Weasley_

Dear Mummy,

I can't believe that I'm already back at school! It feels great to be back and use the library! Madam Pince says you may borrow a book whenever you need one-Hermione Granger is always welcome! I wonder why she doesn't call you Hermione Weasley. . . Well, I am planning to start studying for final exams in March; I think three months is an acceptable amount of time for studying. Neville sends you a "bone-crushing hug" and Professor Bones sends love. Scorp and Al are fine-pranking a bit, sneaking to the kitchens a bit-but well in being. I check their homework and make sure they finish. Our favorite pastime is to go on walks through the grounds early Sunday afternoons. Scorp and I are usually the only two who go, as Al prefers to watch James's Quidditch practice. Sending you and Daddy love!

Love from, Rosie

_My flower,_

_Good job at school! I knew you would be an excellent student, but Hugo I have my doubts about. Well, tell Madam Pince I will take her up on that offer soon. And the reason she calls me Granger instead of Weasley is that she didn't like Ron. In fact, she didn't like the whole Weasley family, except for Uncle Percy, who she found studious. I am very proud of my flower-such a brave, beautiful, smart girl! Daddy and I send love._

_Love from, your Mummy_

Dear Hugo and Daddy,

We won the game! If we win the next game against Slytherin, we will win the cup! The Quidditch cup! I have to go-James and Fred are throwing a house party. I must celebrate!

Love from, Rosie

_Rose,_

_Congratulations! Give Fred and James and Dom a pat on the back, they deserve it. Sounds like you are having an amazing time at Hogwarts. I can't wait till Lily and I can finally go. Oh, and send Lils a letter-she's feeling a bit sad because no one is writing to her._

_Your brother, Hugo_

_P.S. Rosie-Congratulations! Your mum, Hugo, and I will try to make it to the last match. Love, Daddy_

My neighboring flower,

LILY! I'm sorry I haven't written-I've just been busy, but those are excuses. I should've made time to write to my favorite cousin! Lils, you will love Hogwarts. The school, the classes, dorms, common rooms, the Great Hall, visiting Hagrid, the ghosts-oh just everything is oh-so-perfect! The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and of course us Gryffindors are super nice and friendly. James has been a bit obnoxious, teasing poor Al, so write to him, won't you? You know how he worships you. The Slytherins, however, are the bane of my existence. Ellie Zabini, a first year like me, is a total nightmare. She teases, pokes fun, hexes, and punches other first years (not in Slytherin) to get her way. For my friends, I mostly hang out with Al and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorp is super nice, not at all like his father in Daddy's stories. He's a Gryffindor, just like me! When I'm in my dorm, I talk to Alice and Courtney Velarde, a Muggleborn. Both are really nice, but they are best friends, so I feel like a bit of an outsider, so I like hanging with Scorp and Al! Hope the gossip is enough to suit your tastes!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Scorp and I came up with a new nickname for Al-Albie. He hates it, so use it against him! -RW

_Dear neighboring flower,_

_Hogwarts sounds absolutely amazing! I can't wait to go! Things are boring here-Dad works. Mum cooks. Mum cleans. I daydream. I help Mum. We go shopping. We watch a Muggle movie. We go to bed. Boring is my life! Scorp and Al and you are just like Daddy, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione! The new Golden Trio! That rhymes! Well, sort of._

_Your bored, boring, amazing, silly flower, Lily_

Dear Mum,

How old were you when you had a crush? On a boy?

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Studying hard. . .

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_I was at the end of my first year when I had a crush. In third year, it turned to love. This was on your father. Great about the studying!_

_Love from, Mummy_

_P.S. Who's your crush?_

Dear Mum,

Scorp.

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Still studying. . .

_Dear Rosie,_

_I kind of guessed. Don't let it be too obvious. See before you turn 17 if he likes you back._

_Love from, Mummy_

Dear Mummy, Daddy, and Hughie,

Exams are all done! I passed, with the highest grade in all my classes!

Herbology: 103%

Potions: 125%

DADA: 127%

Transfiguration: 122%

Charms: 171%

Astrology: 142%

History of Magic: 150%

I fell happy that I did a great job, and I'm glad that it is finally summer! I will see you tomorrow!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Al invited Scorp for summer holidays. Warn Daddy.

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_Congratulations! You did a spectacular job, and we are thrilled! Daddy promises to be nice to Scorp when the Potters visit. See you soon!_

_Love, Mummy, Daddy, and Hugo_


	2. Year 2

**A/N: Thanks to all you patient readers! Enjoy the next chapter, which is dedicated to my best fanfiction friend weasleyjumper and to my new friend, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dear Mum, Auntie Fleur, and Victoire,

I can't believe that we are finally back at Hogwarts! It seems like summer was so short, like the blink of an eye, yet so long as well. Al, James, and Fred are excited to be back as well, currently stuffing their faces, while Dom and I compose a short letter to you all. We had an enjoyable, yet a bit sad train ride here, riding with Al, Scorp, and Dom's friend Monique. We enjoyed the talks of Quidditch, what would be served at the feast, et cetra. Dom and I missed you especially, Victoire, when James and Fred came in to play Exploding Snap. You're the only one who can beat them. The carriage rides were interesting, for me at least, as I had never rode them before. The five of us rode with Auntie Luna's twins, Lorcan and Lysander. They are a bit odd, just like their mum, and I know that when I say this, my own mum is reminded of her school days when she thought Auntie Luna was a bit strange. For dinner there are all sorts of delicious goodies, like turkey, ham, and for dessert there is treacle tart! No new Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, or Scamandars this year, but the Sorting Hat did say something interesting in its song. It sang "As long as we are undivided, none can conquer." I took that to mean as we in a school must stay together, undivided, all the houses friendly to one another. Is that true? Also, after that, Professor McGonagall announced that there is going to be a new Common Room—an inter-house Common Room where all of the houses can chat, hang out, or do homework. She said that this idea has been going on since the end of the war, twenty years ago, but she and Professor Flitwick finally made it happen. What do you guys think about this? Well, we must go now, back to our dormitories. Love you!

Love from, Rosie and Dom

_Dear Rosie and Dom,_

_Wow, sounds like Professor McGonagall really is striving for school unity! An inter house common room sounds like a fun idea, I wish we would have had one when your Dad, Uncle Harry, and I were at school. Oh no, I have to run Hugo just crashed into his house with the broom. Oh, he crashed into the potions room! The house is burning. Love you!_

_Love From, Mum_

_P.S. Je t'aime ma chérie. Avoir un bon mois d'abord! Amour, maman_

Dear Hugo,

We've finished Quidditch tryouts! James and Fred are still the Gryffindor beaters, and Al is the new Gryffindor Seeker! You know that Dom is captain now, right? Well, hopefully no one gives her grief about over half the team being family, but half Gryffindor house is practically family or at least close enough to be considered family. Except for the Scamandars, who are Ravenclaws, but whatever. Hopefully our team does well this year so we can win the Quidditch Cup! Last year we won and it was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life! So, how's life at home? Is Dad still on about the Chudley Cannons? When will he get smart and change teams? You like Puddlemere United and I like the Holyhead Harpies, like Auntie Ginny. Well, classes are good. Al is reading this over my shoulder, and he says to tell you that for me, classes are my life and that I practically live in the library. He also says that Professor Slughorn loves me and my potion is the best in every class. And Scorp says hi. So now that my friends have taken over my letter, I will leave. Bye!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, (and Al and Scorp)_

_Life is kinda boring here. I blew up part the house last month, and that was the most exciting thing that happened in these two months. Wow, Hogwarts sounds fun! I want to go there. . . ONLY 10 MORE MONTHS! Sorry. Mum is acting like a git lately. She hugs me too much and bursts into tears randomly. Too much work, I expect. While Mum is at work, I go to work with Dad at Uncle George's shop. Roxy and I talk about how boring life is, then we talk about how excited we are to go to Hogwarts, then we get into mischief at the shop and blow something up. Well, Al, Scorp, good luck with your prank next week. _

_Hugo_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

We have won the first Quidditch game of the season! Against Hufflepuff! Al caught the snitch in literally ten minutes, and everyone is saying that he is just like Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie! According to Sally Wood, the Gryffindor keeper and daughter of Oliver Wood, both could have played for England. Could Uncle Harry really have played for England if he wasn't an Auror? And same for Uncle Charlie if he didn't go chasing dragons? Wow, I never knew that. I mean, I knew they were the Gryffindor seekers at school, but I didn't know they were that amazing! Anyways, school is great! In DADA, we are starting moderate hexes, and we are using Uncle George's shield cloaks so we can just focus on hexes. We are not doing anymore creatures until next year though. My friends are good, Al says hey Mum and Scorp says Hi, Mrs. Potter. Al says to tell you that he's doing great in DADA and that he fell asleep in History of Magic. Honestly, am I the only one who actually stays awake in History of Magic? It is a class, after all! Good grief. Well, I must run to the library. All my 1,000 page books for light reading are finished. Love you!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Show this to Lily. It's for her, too.

_Dear Rosie Posie, _

_Yay! Quidditch! You are already in line for the Quidditch Cup! Yipee! Sorry—you know me and my love for Quidditch. I'm not the only obsessing person in my family, cause everyone but Uncle Percy and Mum like Quidditch or play Quidditch. Oh, and your mum. Yes, it's true about Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie, at least according to Oliver Wood, who by the way is the keeper and captain for your brother, Uncle Harry, and my (second for me) favorite team, Puddlemere United. Cool about DADA, Professor Creevey is an amazing teacher! Way better than my first year and your parent's second year teacher, that's for sure. Cool use of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Tell Scorp I say hello dear, and tell Al I say, "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! Stay awake (if possible) in History of Magic. Bye dear!" Yes, Rose you and your mum and Uncle Percy are the only people who stay awake in that class. But don't tell Al that! Maybe we can bring the total and up to four! You are so much like your mum, and I can give you no greater compliment! (except that you are just like me. Joking!) Love you!_

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

_P.S. Thanks Rosie! Love you! ~Lils_

Dear Nana Weasley,

Happy December! I just wanted to send a note that said thank you for the chocolate snowman and hot chocolate! Both really warmed you up, as it's really cold in the corridors and the dungeons! It's so cold, in fact, that Dom has canceled Quidditch practice because it is so cold out! Thanks, again Nana! And can you remind Daddy to be on his best behavior again? Scorpius Malfoy andhis family are all coming for Christmas this year…

Love from, Rosie

_My Rosie,_

_You're welcome, dear! I want you all not to freeze to death or become skin and bones, my twelve grandchildren! Yes, I will remind all my boys to be on their best behavior! The Malfoys will be as welcome as the Longbottoms, the Scamandars, Mr. Lovegood, and of course Teddy to the Weasley/Potter Christmas dinner! Well, see you soon dear._

_Love, Nana Weasley_

Dear Teddy,

Yay! We're back at Hogwarts! Finally, because I love using the library. Madam Pince is also a wealth of information. I hope you are enjoying your last year of Auror training, and then you will finally be an Auror like Uncle Harry, and your mum. Your parents would be so proud of you, I know from all the stories my mum has told me. Quidditch team is shaping up fine; our next game is in a couple of weeks. But you know that as your girlfriend's sister is the captain and half of your adopted family is the team. Well, I have to run to Charms! We are doing some cool things in there, and Professor Flitwick is proud of me—I already know a Summoning Charm and that's a fourth year standard! I send love to you and Victoire!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_Sounds like Hogwarts is fun, and Auror training is the same. But I have much more exciting news! Last weekend, on Victoire and my two year anniversary, I asked Victoire to marry me and she said yes! I've been so happy and fluttery for a past week it's a wonder I can think at all! The wedding is to be held a year from August 12 and we've decided that Dom will be the maid of honor, Vic's friends Abella and Dana, as well as Molly, will be bridesmaids, you, Roxy, Lily, Lucy, and Alice will be junior bridesmaids, and we haven't decided on a flower girl. Harry shall be best man, and my groomsmen shall be Louis, Fred, James, and my friend Wesley, my junior groomsmen will be Hugo, Al, Lorcan, Lysander, and Frank, and I can't decide on a ring bearer. So that's my life now! Victoire and I send love!_

_Teddy_

Dear Victoire,

Congratulations to you and Teddy! Future Mrs. Lupin, yay! You guys are perfect for each other! Now Teddy, that part of the letter was for you too. Now stop reading. Vic, you will make a perfect bride for Teddy. Hogwarts is magnificent as usual, but can I trouble you with a bit of a problem? I'm sure you don't mind so I will. Last year, around February I developed a bit of a crush on Scorpius Malfoy, one of my best friends. He seems to only like me as a friend, so I was wondering if I should tell him my feelings, or wait for him to start liking girls. I was thinking the latter, but then what if he doesn't like me? In that way I mean. So thanks in advance for any help!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Merci! We are going to be very happy that Mr. Lupin and I. We are so excited for wedding preparations and everything! We are going to have a big wedding and our colors are going to be pale blue and ivory. Pretty, oui? As for your problem with the dear Scorp, I wanted to tell you that I, being naturally perceptive toward these things, have already guessed this. Don't worry dear, it isn't obvious. I would say wait things out. As he probably doesn't like girls yet, this will just ruin friendships and anything like dating that could come later. He will approach you, my dear, and if he doesn't then we will talk about this later. I'm glad you came to me for advice! Now, go have a très magnifique day! _

_Sending love, Victoire_

Dear Daddy,

We won the Quidditch game! Against Ravenclaw! Al made a truly spectacular catch, and the final score was 180-20! We are in the lead for the Quidditch Cup, and only have our Slytherin match left, which is at the end of May. Also, school is going well. I'm top of my class, as usual, and Professor Flitwick really compliments my charms ability! He told me today that I could pursue a career in Charms and that I would do really well! I have to go study, bye!

Love from, Rosie

_My lovely Rosie Posie,_

_Yay! Sounds like you are doing great! Congratulate Al for me that sounded like a great catch. Well, this will be a short letter today as I forgot to write this and am doing it at work. There's Uncle George yelling at me to get back to stocking the shelves. Have to go, bye!_

_Your, Daddy_

My neighboring flower,

Hey Lils! This is just a quick hey! I'm studying super hard for exams and I hardly ever leave the library these days. We are winning both the house cup and the Quidditch cup so far, so wish us luck!

Love from, Rosie

_My neighboring flower,_

_Glad you found time to write to me. I've been going into work with Dad lately, so it's a lot more interesting here these days. Well, Daddy's calling me to help him, so good luck with exams and see you June 24__th__!_

_Love, Lily_

Dear Mum,

I am studying really hard, so I took a few minutes off to compose this letter. I have chosen my subjects for next year: Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Divination, is stupid, as you told me, and I already know everything about Muggles. Well, back to studying, I suppose!

Love from, Rosie

_Rosie,_

_Good choice! I'm working hard to pass a new law, so I have to run. Seems like everyone is super busy these days!_

_Love from, Mum_

Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,

I'm coming home! We won the Quidditch Cup! We won the House Cup! Yippee! Well, here are my scores:

Transfiguration: 123%

Potions: 178%

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 155%

Charms: 200% (yay!)

Astrology: 112%

Herbology: 144%

History of Magic: 122%

I am so proud of myself, and all my studying paid off! Yay! See you guys soon!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_Just wanted to write quick congratulations! See you at the platform!_

_Love from, Mum, Dad, and Hugo_


	3. Year 3

Dear Weasleys, Potters, and Lupins,

Rose Weasley here, official third year! This year I have been assigned to delegate the official Potter-Weasley-Lupin First Day letter, and Hugo was supposed to help, but he and Al are off slacking somewhere, so of course everyone just depended on me. . .

Anyways, Lucy, Roxy, Hugh, and Lils are all in Gryffindor! Lils, Luce, and Roxy take up three fourths of their dormitory! I think the sorting hat is glad to finally get a break after sorting Weasleys and Potters for so many years. And also, guess who is in first year this year? Tom Goyle! He is in Slytherin, of course, and looks just as dumb as Dad described his father. However, with Marvolo Nott, he may just make an enemy for the new Potter and Weasleys. I know they were both named after Voldemort, but Lily will beat their faces in Potions, and Lucy will slaughter them in Transfiguration, and Hugo will kill them in DADA, and Roxy will murder them in Charms with their amazing skills. Red heads really do rule, yes? Along with Roxy, James, and Al, the black-haired, and Lucy and Vic, the blondes, and Louis the strawberry blonde, and Teddy the turquoise! Nice bit of alliteration, yes Mum? Anyways, it has been a super long day. Scorp and I talked the whole train trip so I didn't sleep at all! Love you all! Bye Grandma, Granddad, Auntie Fleur, Uncle Bill, Victoire, Teddy, Uncle Charlie, Auntie Audrey, Uncle Percy, Auntie Angelina, Uncle George, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Auntie Ginny!

Love from, Rosie and the rest of the Potter-Weasley Hogwarts Gang

_Dear Dom, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxy, Fred, Rosie, Hugo, James, Al, and Lily,_

_Aunt Hermione here. Congratulations to all of you on making Gryffindor! Now your Uncle George is taking the paper so. . ._

_How corking and spiffing that you made it into Gryffindor! (Especially my beautiful daughter). Now I hope you all play some pranks this year! Steal a toilet seat or something! Make me and your dead uncle proud!_

_GEORGE! How dare you encourage the kids to pull pranks! Listen to Grandma, dears, and don't do any of that foolishness. Look for your Halloween candy next month! _

_Angelina and Audrey here. Love you all. Fred, stay out of trouble. Molly, don't forget to eat. Roxy and Lucy, have fun, enjoy Hogwarts, and study hard! (And Fred, practice hard too. . .)_

_Hey guys! Uncle Ron. Hermione will have my nose if I don't say something (see Charlie? I said something) and I'll just say that you better win the Quidditch Cup this year!_

_Now Ronald, Quidditch is not the most important thing in the universe._

_No Percy, you are right. _

_I am?!_

_Yes, my wife is the most important thing in the universe. Quidditch is the second most important thing in the universe._

_Ron, you're so sweet!_

_Anyways, Uncle Percy says study HARD! Especially, Molly, Louis, and Dom. OWLs and NEWTs this year. _

_Uncle Charlie says (yes Ronald, I am actually contributing) to love Magical Creatures for those of you third year and above, and to stay out of the Great Lake! Don't EVER talk to the giant squid._

_You talked to the giant squid?_

_Don't ask, George._

_Now it is finally the beautiful and amazing Ginny Potter's turn. Famous Quidditch star, used to be the star chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Quidditch reporter, and married to the famous Harry Potter, also known as the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived._

_Now that you've devoted a humongous sentence to you and Harry, will you get on with the advice?_

_Shut it, George! Now, Dom, study hard for NEWTs and be a great chaser. Any tips you want I'll be happy to lend, my Quidditch star and captain for Gryffindor. Louis, study for those OWLs and use that charm on a girl this year._

_GINERVA! You are my little sister and you will not be encouraging my son to date!_

_Oh shut it Bill. Ronald was already encouraging Hugo to find a girl._

_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How would you like it if I encourage Rosie to date?_

_I would detest it. Sorry dear._

_That's better! Thank god Ron is under Hermione's thumb. Anyways, Molly, study hard for your OWLs and jump on a broom once in a while. It'll be fun! James, make me proud and devote all that skill to your Beater skills. Work hard and don't get into too many detentions. Fred, same goes for you, except I'm still waiting for that toilet seat your namesake promised me. Al, work hard and be a better Seeker than your dad!_

_Hey!_

_It's okay, darling. You were too busy saving the world. Anyways, Rosie, you are so much like your mother, and you will be an amaizng third year students. Keep me posted on the Quidditch, since Fred and James and Al are too lazy to do so. Roxy, Lucy, Hugo, you guys will be amazing at Hogwarts. Study hard, borrow James's broom sometimes, and have fun! Don't forget to visit Hagrid. My beautiful baby daughter, it's hard for me to be away for you, but I love you so much and have fun in your next new adventure! Now I love ALL of you and bye!_

_Wow, it's hard to compare to my wife's amazingness so I will just say "what she said" and that I love you! Have fun! _

_Victoire and Teddy say that they are having fun on their two month honeymoon still and wish you a great school year! They love you!_

_Granddad Weasley loves all his amazing grandkids!_

_Bill and Fleur now! We wish you all the best and a great school year! We love you!_

_THAT WAS OUR LONGEST LETTER YET! _

_LOVE, UNCLE GEORGE, Auntie Angelina, Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Charlie, Victoire, Teddy, Grandma, and Granddad_

Dear Mummy,

Wow! That was a really long letter you sent! Now this year I'm going to send less letters cause I have soo much work to do! Have to go now love you bye!

Love from, Rose

_Dear Rosie, _

_Okay dear. You know I trust your judgement. Study hard and I love you!_

_Love from, Mummy_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game was Saturday. We won 150-0. Al caught the snitch in literally a minute. Have to go study! Bye!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_YES AL! That is amazing! Don't study too hard and remember that I love you more than anything in the world. (your Mum took 5 extra classes in 3__rd__ year and almost had 500 mental breakdowns. Don't forget to take breaks!)_

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

_Dear Rose,_

_Dear, I haven't heard from you since October. Are you okay? I'm getting a little worried since it is now late November._

_Love from, Mummy_

Dear Vic,

I have a huge problem and I need your help. Scorpius Malfoy, the one I've liked since the end of first year, and I have had a huge fight. Like we might never speak to each other again fight. I miss his smile, the way he would whisper hello to me, his eyes looking at me, everything! We fought over the way that he and Al wanted me to check their homework. I said I would do it once they finished and edited the other's. Now they basically want me to do their work for them! I refused and now neither of my best friends are speaking to me. I've tried to apologize, and nothing is working! I've tried sending owls, cornering them in hallways, everything! I have now buried myself in depression and work because I have nothing else working for. I haven't answered anyone's owls, and I'm sure they are worried about me. Can you please tell them that I'm okay, just hard at work and I don't have time to write? Thank you so much Vic. I really need your help. You are like the older sister I never had, plus my cousin. I love you and I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon.

Love from, Rose

_Dear Rosie,_

_Come home for Christmas this month, to begin with. We all miss you! Secondly, I remember Uncle Harry telling me that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had a huge fight in third year too. Maybe you're destined to end up with Scorpius. Just remember that you aren't alone. Talk to Lily. She's a really good listener and understands a lot of things she shouldn't at age eleven. My advice is just keep trying. The more you try, the more they will see that you are sorry and love having them as friends. I love you, and hope to see you at Christmas. Bye!_

_Love, Vic _

_P.S. I have to write from Mrs. Lupin once, it's just too much fun! Love, Mrs. Lupin_

Dear Teddy,

I'm back at Hogwarts, and you are back at the Ministry. Nice to be back, except that I miss you all already. Tell Vic that I say hi, and that I'm talking to Scorp again!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_I must write this quickly, for I have to go on an Auror mission soon. Vic and I both say hooray and we love you too. Yes, it is nice to be back in a normal schedule. I love you!_

_Teddy Bear_

Dear Uncle Harry,

Do you ever feel like everyone expects you to always save the world or come top in an Auror training program or something? I feel like everyone always expects me to get top in everything and its exhausting telling someone, "yes, Scorp got higher than me on the Ancient Runes quiz. Yes, by 0.1%." I hate that! Otherwise, Hogwarts is fun. We have a Quidditch match soon, so I'll be ure to write to Auntie Ginny and tell her.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Yes, I cannot tell you how many times I feel that a day. Just try to ignore it and hope it goes well. I hate it and your Auntie Ginny just tells me, "Harry, ignore it. They are looking for a chance to meddle or say 'Hey I saw the Boy who Lived mess up!' It's stupid, pointless, and idiotic, and if they do that, they're all gits." Don''t you just love your Auntie? Such a sweet, tame girl. Now I better send this befrore she kills me! Love you!_

_Love, Uncle Harry_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

We won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw 250-10! Sally only let in one goal, can you believe it? James and Fred were ferocious with those bludgers! Al caught the snitch in like fifteen minutes, so it was an action packed game! And Dom made seven of the ten goals! She is on the track to become a Quidditch player, I think! Well, have to go! Love you!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_Yes! Congrats to Gryffindor! Only one more match till we get the Quidditch Cup! Bloody Slytherin…._

_Sending love, Auntie Ginny_

ALL WEASLEYS, POTTERS, AND LUPINS

I, Rose Weasley, third year student at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, will not be sending anymore letters except for two. One is for the last Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin to my father. The last is my usual with my percentages on it to my parents. Please do not reply to this letter. I love you all and wish me good luck studying!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, _

_Good luck studying!_

_Uncle George_

Dear Uncle George,

Git.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, _

_'Ear that? I'm laughing my head off over 'ear._

_Love, Uncle George_

Dear Daddy,

We won the last Quidditch game, 190-30! Yay! Third yeaar in a row that we got the Quidditch Cup! Yay!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Tell Uncle George enough with the ear jokes already! He's benn missing that ear for like 22 years!

_Dear Rosie, _

_YES! GRYFFINDOR WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP AGAIN! I KNEW IT! I THINK I AM MORE ECSTATIC THAN YOU, ROSIE! YAY!_

_Love, Daddy_

_P.S. George says "Never!{_

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I did very well on my tests this year. Here are my scores:

Transfiguration: 111%  
Potions: 196%  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: 165%  
Charms: 201% (yay!)  
Astrology: 104%  
Herbology: 114%  
History of Magic: 129%

Care of Magical Creatures: 199%

Arithmancy: 108%

Ancient Runes: 155%

And here are Hugo's scores:

Transfiguration: 88%  
Potions: 79%  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: 100%  
Charms: 84%  
Astrology: 85%  
Herbology: 94%  
History of Magic: 69%

Hugo really did well in DADA! Also, we won the House Cup! See you in a few hours!

Love from, Rosie (and Hugo)

_Dear Rosie and Hughie,_

_We are so proud of you! See you soon!_

_Love from, Mummy and Daddy_

_P.S. House Cup too? YES! –Daddy_

**Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was going through a really emotional time. My boyfriend broke up with me, L. I'm really sorry again, and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! This chapter is again dedicated to weasleyjumper and DobbyLovesSocks! Thanks friends!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Unfortunately.**


	4. Year 4

**A/N: It only took me two weeks to get this up. . . aren't you all proud of me? Now there is a lot of Scorrose tension in the next few chapters, and the epilogue will be soo fun to write! But I'm getting ahead of myself. . .this is only their fourth year, after all, and I can't make them be together yet! I know my fabulous friend, weasleyjumper, is a HUGE Scorrose fan, but I can tell you that it is approaching! I hope to finish this story by the American Thanksgiving (November 22) so let's get on to Love from Rosie Year Four!**

**The usual dedication to DobbyLovesSocks and weasleyjumper: enjoy!**

**Don't forget to rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not at all. Nothing. Except for this plot. Because if I owned Harry Potter, Neville and Luna would have married. Lavender and Seamus would have married. And everything else would be the same. :)**

Dear Daddy,

Here's my usual letter, but this year it is only to you. I miss you so much already, and there is no new Weasleys this year. I think the Sorting Hat is probably relieved. No new Weasleys, Potters, or Lupins until Vic and Teddy have their first child. Everyone's fine. After an hour of the Weasley compartment, Hugo ran off to find his friends, Al and Scorp set up a game of Exploding Snap, and I began to practice my Summoning Charm. It was actually pretty funny, when I said "Accio Exploding Snap card!" and made it explode in Al's face. Scorp and I were literally laughing for ten minutes straight before I looked up a charm to grow back Al's hair. Yes, we burned it off his arms, head, and we took off his eyebrows! Now all the boys are currently stuffing their faces. Except for Louis, since he's the last of Uncle Bill's kids left at Hogwarts. He's currently got three girls fawning over him, though, so that Veela blood must make him 'most attractive' or whatever. How's Mummy? Tell her that I love and miss her. Now I have to go, before the boys eat all the food!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_I miss you too, my flower. You are growing so much and I can't believe my baby girl is already fourteen! The trick you played on Al had me laughing, and you even made your mother smile. She just scolded me for laughing, then left the room, but I could hear her laughing about it while she made dinner. Louis will be all right, he's pretty smart and popular with the ladies. You mum is great, and she misses her flower too. Love you Rosie!_

_Daddy_

Dear Vic,

There is a Halloween ball this year. A Halloween ball. What should I do about this? I can't ask Scorp! He's already eyeing that Iris McLaggen girl anyways. Help!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_I remember the Halloween ball! The reason you probably haven't heard about it before is because it is only open to fourth years and above and they try to not let it get to the third years and below. After the feast, the younger kids go back to bed and we go change into dresses and the boys change into Muggle suits. We wear Muggle clothes at this ball, and during the winter ball, girls can wear Muggle or witch clothes, but boys have to wear dress robes. But the winter ball isn't till January so don't worry about that! Anyways, wear that pale pink dress we got, it looks gorgeous on you. I'll send you some silver heels that will go perfect with it, and wear your hair in curls (have Lily help you, she's amazing at it) and then put on light makeup. For your date, don't worry, a lot of boys will ask! Just say yes to the first one who asks you that is not a boy you hate! And don't worry, they do the Halloween ball one year and then in your fifth year they will do the winter ball, then the cycle continues. There is only one ball a year, so don't panic! If Scorpius goes with someone else, it is okay. Remember that there are more years at Hogwarts still and he still can fall in love with you. Bye!_

_Love, Vic_

Dear Mummy,

It's now November and last night was the Halloween ball. I ended up going with (not Scorp as I hoped) Lorcan Scamander. He was nice, and sweet to me, and he kissed me on the cheek after the ball, but there was absolutely no sparks. None at all. The kiss was nice, but not exploding firework nice. Boring nice, actually. Anyways, the dance went until midnight and I wore my pale pink dress Vic and I got earlier in the year and these silver heels she sent me to wear with them. I put on light makeup and Lily did my hair. She actually went to the ball with Lysander as her date and (don't tell Uncle Harry) she really likes him now. Like my like for Scorp. Anyways, don't tell Daddy about the kiss in the cheek thing 'cause he'll freak and I don't need him storming up to school here, thanks. Guess who Scorp went with? He went with Sandra Nott from Hufflepuff! She is an idiot and pretty in the queen bee kind of way. Well, have to go bye!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Al went with Alice. They are so cute together. . .

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm sorry Scorp didn't ask you to the ball. I remember in my fourth year there was the Yule Ball because of the TriWizard Tournament, and I wanted your dad to ask me so badly. Then Viktor Krum (the famous Quidditch player, who is now a captain?) asked me and I said yes. A couple days before the ball, Ron asked me and I went and cried with your Aunt Ginny, who was sad that Uncle Harry didn't ask her. She actually went with Uncle Neville. Anyways, he'll find is heart eventually. Right now he's only using his hormones. Your dad did the same thing, as well as your Uncle Harry. All boys do it. Al is the exception, since he and Alice are perfect for each other! Well, Daddy just got home from work and I think we are going out. Love you!_

_Love from, Mummy_

Dear Teddy Bear, (my favorite and only cousin-in-law)

I don't know why I addressed the letter to you like that. I think I've always wanted to address a letter to you like that, so now I'm satisfied. Anyways, how are you and Vic? I'm pretty good, and there is a ton of homework this year! With our OWLs coming up this next year, I don't know how Al and Scorp find time to do Quidditch practice. Scorp has the exact same classes I do and Al does Muggle Studies instead of Arthimancy, and _I'm_ barely getting through the work. And I'm Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger! I don't know how, when I only have time to read on _weekends_! It's such a tragedy. . . Anyways, hope you are making a good husband and Auror! Love you!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, (my favorite and not only cousin-in-law)_

_I don't know why I addressed the letter to you like that. I think I've always wanted to address a letter to you like that, so now I'm satisfied_. _Sorry I just _had _to start my letter like that, you inspired me to write that way! Vic and I are wonderful, and I am an excellent husband, thank you. As well as a fabulous Auror. If you think fourth year is bad, then fifth and seventh years will be a nightmare. When Vic and I started dating, I was a seventh year and she was a fifth year. Not ideal dating opportunities! Oh, poor you, only two books a week! Relax, Rosie. Go get on a broom or talk to a boy, I don't know. Well, I know your best friends are boys, but that's not the point. See you next week at the Burrow! Love you!_

_Teddy Bear_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

I realized I haven't sent you a letter yet this year! How are you? I'm working hard, but otherwise fine. The Quidditch game, second of the season was yesterday, and after a spectactular first game, winning against Slytherin 450-10, we lost, 200-150. Al caught the snitch, but the keeper was knocked out early in the game, so we lost to HUFFLEPUFF. Depressing, right?

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Get ready for a major disappointed rant . . . STUPID HUFFLEPUFF! WHAT A LOAD OF ARSES. I HATE THEIR AWFUL CANARY YELLOW UNIFORMS AND NOW THEY HAVE BEATERS THAT CAN ACTUALLY HIT THE BLUDGER IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION? NOT FAIR! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE, AND NOT GO KNOCKING PEOPLE OUT! WHAT A LOAD OF DUNG FILLED PRATS! DAMN THE STUPID HUFFLEPUFFS! IF THOSE LOAD OF DUFFERS MAKE MY SONS AND DAUGHTER LOSE THE HOUSE CUP OR THE QUIDDITCH CUP, I WILL REPLAY THEM IN A MATCH MYSELF, ALONG WITH MY HUSBAND, MY BROTHERS GEORGE AND RON, AND SOME OTHER FAMILY AND FRIENDS! Okay Rosie, rant done now. Sorry, I just hate Hufflepuff right now. Okay, I'm going to go scream at Harry now. Bye!_

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

Dear Granddad,

How are you? Al is enjoying his Muggle Studies over here and we miss you a lot. I have a lot of homework, but guess what happened in Potions today? Professor Slughorn called me up in front of the whole class and showed them my potion! He called it the best he had ever seen, even better than my Uncle Harry and his mother Lily. That's good, right? Love you!

Love from, Rosie

_My Rosie Posie,_

_Hi darling! Glad to hear that from Professor Slughorn, and I'm happy that Al is taking Muggle Studies! My parents wouldn't let me take that class, so unfortunately for me, I never took it. Your grandma and I are doing great, and we miss the Hogwarts bunch at Sunday night dinners. Well, I have to head back to work! Love you!_

_Your Granddad Weasley_

Dear Vic,

Scorp has a girlfriend. A bloody girlfriend. Her name is Sandra Nott, daughter of Theodore Nott (son of a Death Eater), and she's a Hufflepuff. (Auntie Ginny will hate her. . .haha) She has curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and pale skin with freckles, and she's pretty in the stupid brainless way. As Auntie Ginny says, the Hufflepuffs (especially the Quidditch team) are a bunch of "dung filled prats" and I can't say I disagree. Anyways, how are you and Teddy?

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_That's awful. Teddy had this girlfriend once when I was your age, and her name was Becca, and she looked and probably acted exactly like Sandra. I know your dad had a girlfriend once named Lavender Brown (Violet's mother) and she probably acted the same way. Maybe it is just to make you jealous, maybe not. He will love you eventually, Rosie. I love Auntie Ginny, you know she's my godmother, and she makes me laugh so hard! Her and her Quidditch obsession, just as bad as the boys! Teddy and I are amazing, thank you so much. We are thinking of going on a second honeymoon, and once Louis gets out of school, we are going to try for a baby! We want one now, but we think that Dad would have a heart attack if we have one before Louis gets out of school, so there's the motivation there. My job as a Healer is good, but I might resign after the baby, as Teddy's job is more than enough. Thank god Auror jobs are high-paying! Well, have to go make dinner now, bye!_

_Au revoir, Vic_

Dear Mummy,

I'm studying so hard! I heard that fourth year exams are almost as hard as OWLs, just without fifth year information, and I'm worried! Even James and Fred are working for their OWLs, does that tell you how hard we are studying? The Weasley-Potter clan is busy! Louis wants to work in the Department of Magical Creatures so he has to get top grades. Well, I have to go study—love you!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, _

_I'm glad you are studying! James and Fred, don't ask me how they have time to get Os and do the Quidditch team. Just like James's namesakes. I believe James is shaping like James Potter I and Fred is turning out like a mixture of his namesake and Sirius. Well, good luck, and Bill, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ron, Harry, and Ginny have asked me to ask you to send a letter describing the last Quidditch game. Thanks, and love you!_

_Love from, Mummy_

Dear Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Daddy, Uncle Harry, and Auntie Ginny,

The last Quidditch game of the season just finished. The results of Gryffindor this year are:

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (Nov.): 450-10, in favor of Gryffindor

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff (Jan.): 200-150, in favor of Hufflepuff

Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw (May): 660-110, in favor of Gryffindor

We absolutely SMASHED Ravenclaw! Al caught the snitch, and our keeper let in only eleven out of sixty-six attempted goals! That's a 17.667% chance that he would let the goals in, and that's pretty good! James and Fred were ferocious Beaters, and the team was amazing! Well, must go celebrate Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year running!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie,_

_YES! I AM SOO HAPPY WITH MY RELATIVES! ALL MY NIECES AND NEPHEWS ARE AMAZING, AND GRYFFINDOR WON! THE HOUSE CUP IS OURS! YES!_

_Uh, Ginny? We don't go to Hogwarts anymore._

_SHUT IT, RONALD. AMAZING JOB, GUYS!_

_Love, the Weasley Quidditch fans_

_P.S. George WROTE THAT! NOT ME—GINNY JUST WANTS TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD! –Ron_

_Right Ron. –George_

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I am coming home tomorrow! After a great year at Hogwarts, after winning the House and Quidditch Cup again, I am coming home! My grades, as usual:

Transfiguration: 101%  
Potions: 144%  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: 111%  
Charms: 150%  
Astrology: 100%  
Herbology: 103%  
History of Magic: 110%

Care of Magical Creatures: 121%

Arithmancy: 110%

Ancient Runes: 115%

And here are Hugo's scores:

Transfiguration: 90%  
Potions: 75%  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: 110%  
Charms: 79%  
Astrology: 88%  
Herbology: 92%  
History of Magic: 64%

Pretty good overall for us, right? See you tomorrow! Can't wait for the Weasley-Potter-Lupin first summer dinner!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie and Hughie,_

_Great job to both of you! (but Hugo, we need to talk about that Charms score. . . ) and we love you both! I am glad that you guys won the Quidditch and House Cups! Love you!_

_Love from, Mummy and Daddy_

_P.S. Hugo, your mum wrote that. I got a 70% on Charms in second year and I turned out all right. Love you! –Dad_

_RONALD! Don't encourage them to do badly in school! See you both soon! -Mum_


	5. Year 5

**Dear Mum,****  
****Today I'm back at Hogwarts. As usual. I really don't see why I have to do this every year. We got here safe and sound. The train didn't crash. Hugo is still alive and talking with his nasty little friends who call me a 'bookworm and arrogant prick'. Stupid third years. And also I don't care if Dad gives a damn about that I have a private diary that he cannot read. That is locked by magic. He can go die in a hole in hell for all I care. Our relationship means nothing anymore. All I care about are O.W.L.s now. So see you at Christmas. ****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_Rose Weasley-_****  
****_I understand that you are pissed at you father. I get it. I get mad at him a million times a day. That does not, however, give you the right to tell him to 'die in a hole in hell' or anything of that sort. So I expect a full apology in a letter to him, young lady, or you, miss prefect, will be receiving a Howler. I will speak to Hugo about his choice in friends. I know of the sort; people called me much worse. I love you. _****  
****_Love from, Mum_******

**Dear Dad,****  
****I'm sorry for yelling at you about my diary. I really think that at fifteen, I am guareenteed some rights about privacy. I hope you have a Happy Halloween. ****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_My Rosie,_****  
****_Your apology is accepted, my little girl. Thank you, and I'm sorry for snooping in your diary. I love you, and I'll see you at Christmas!_****  
****_Love, Daddy_******

**Dear Vic,****  
****Oh my god. Did Uncle Bill drive you insane when you were fifteen? Cause my dad is driving me crazy. Honestly. The way he treats me you'd think I was about three and that I was learning to walk or something. In my last letter, I had to apologize because he was snooping in my diary. Seriously there's things in there that no father should get read. Especially not my super overprotective one. In his reply, he called me 'little girl' and he called himself 'Daddy'. I am not seven years old! I call my dad 'Dad' and my mum 'Mum' unless I'm sad or I want something. I'm not two anymore. Anyways, not that my family will care, but I have a boyfriend. No, I haven't forgotten about Scorp; he, Al, and I are still best mates, and I'm still in love with him, but Liam is seriously hot. He is a sixth year Ravenclaw, (brother of Josh in your year) and he has this wavy brown hair that falls over his face in the most adorable way. He has these chocolate eyes that make you just want to melt and he gives the best hugs. After Scorp's. When he holds my hand, I feel so safe! We haven't kissed yet though. Anyways, thanks for listening to my ramblings. ****  
****Love from, Rosie ******

**_Dear Rose,_****  
****_Yes! My dad did that a lot. Now that I'm engaged and Dom's out of school, he's grown up a bit. In his behavior I mean. He did the exact same things. You just have to try and live with it. Anyways, I know Liam, since Josh and Teddy are friends with Callen, who was in Teddy's year, and Josh and Liam and Teddy and I were all at a party over the summer. You're right; he is pretty hot. I'm glad that you found someone, but make sure it isn't affecting your relationship with Scorp. I still want you two to get together. Teddy and I are enjoying married life. Now that Louis is out of school (he's in his seventh year, close enough), we can finally start trying for a baby! We are going to start trying after Christmas. Well, love you!_****  
****_Love, Vic _******

**Dear Nana Weasley,****  
****Hi Nana! It's me, Rosie. I know you know that Scorp is coming already for Christmas, but I wanted to know if my boyfriend Liam could come on Christmas Eve. Thanks!****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_Dear Rosie,_****  
****_Of course he can come! He is welcome any time! I will warn Hermione to prepare Ron. Tell him he can arrive by Floo to the Burrow at noon on Christmas Eve and he will leave around ten o'clock that night. Love you and see you in a week!_****  
****_Love, Nana_******

**Dear Vic,****  
****Liam kissed me. There was a bit of fireworks, but it was an amazing kiss. He is really good at it. I hope that I lived up to standards. He said I did, but I don't know. It was amazing. I can't help but wonder though if Scorp would be better. It's stupid, I know, since he's still with Sandra Nott. Al has started to complain that we are always with our boyfriend/girlfriend. Hopefully he will just ask Alice Longbottom out, since everyone knows they would be perfect as a couple. I'm pretty sure she likes him too but I don't know since I barely talk to her. Well, I hope you and Teddy are well!****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_Dear Rosie,_****  
****_Oh my gosh! He kissed you! How sweet, that's adorable. I'm sorry to hear that Scorp is still with the slut known as Sandra Nott but oh well, they'll break up eventually. If they don't, next year you and I will formulate a plan to break them up. On the other hand, guess what? I'm pregnant! I only found out yesterday, but I am two weeks pregnant! I'm so happy! I'll let you know when I find out if it s a boy or a girl, I find out early April. _****  
****_Love, Vic_******

**Dear Vic and Teddy,****  
****CONGRATULATIONS ON THE NEWEST LUPIN THAT CURRENTLY RESIDES IN VIC'S STOMACH! WE ARE EXCITED TO MEET THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE POTTER/WEASLEY/LUPIN BUNCH! CONGRATULATIONS AGAIN!****  
****Love from, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, Rosie, Hugo, James, Al, and Lily****  
****P.S. James wrote that!******

**_Dear Weasley/Potter Hogwarts gang,_****  
****_Thanks for your congratulations! We are really excited to be having a baby. See you guys in June!_****  
****_Love, Teddy and Victoire_******

**_Dear Rosie,_****  
****_This is your mum and dad. We haven't heard from you in a month, is everything all right?_****  
****_Love from, Mum and Dad_******

**Dear Mum and Dad,****  
****I am fine. I am studying hard. Please inform Aunt Ginny of the following scores:****  
****Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor: 150-10 (Gryffindor won)****  
****Slytherin vs. Gryffindor: 210-100 (Gryffindor won)****  
****Thanks and see you in June. ****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**Dear Vic,****  
****Liam and I broke up. He did it but it works because I have to study for O.W.L.s. Anyways is it a girl or boy?****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_Dear Rosie, _****  
****_IT'S A GIRL! I'm so excited! I'm already picking out baby clothes and we are decorating the nursery pale blue and pale pink. We have some if the cutest clothes too! Also, we want you to be godmother and we want Al to be godfather. I'm sorry about Liam but I think it was for the best. Now you can focus on O.W.L.s and Scorp. See you in June!_****  
****_Love, Vic _******

**Dear Vic and Teddy,****  
****Godmother?! Thanks so much! Al said, 'Cool! I get to be a godfather!' And then he went back to messing around with Scorp. Speaking of Scorp and Al, I have to get the three of us studying again. Bye! And thanks again!****  
****Love from, Rosie****  
****P.S. Thanks Vic and Teddy! I'm glad to be godfather. -Al******

**_Dear Rose, _****  
****_I know you are studying frantically for O.W.L.s, and I have to run for a St. Mungo's appointment, but I just wanted to say good luck on your O.W.L.s and I'll see you in June. Love you!_****  
****_Love, Vic _******

**_Dear Rosie, _****  
****_Good luck on your O.W.L.s! We love you!_****  
****_Love from, Mum and Dad_******

**_Dear Rosie and Al, _****  
****_Good luck on O.W.L.s! I love you and know you will do well!_****  
****_Love, Auntie Angelina and Uncle George_******

**_Dear Rosie,_****  
****_Good luck on O.W.L.s, my beautiful goddaughter and niece! I know you'll do awesome!_****  
****_Love, Auntie Ginny_****  
****_P.S. Good luck Rosie! -Uncle Harry_****  
****_Harry, honestly just write your own letters! -GMP_****  
****_Sorry darling. -HJP_******

**Dear Mum and Dad,****  
****Thank god O.W.L.s are over! I can relax with Al and Scorp now. I obviously can't send you my scores, since I get them in the summer, but I'll see you soon! ****  
****Love from, Rosie******

**_Dear Rosie,_****  
****_Congratulations on completing your O.W.L.s! We are so proud of you and we will see you and Hugo on the platform! Sending hugs!_****  
****_Love from, Mum and Dad_******

**A/N-Sorry for the waaaaaay late update! I will finish this story by January 6th, after all, there is only two chapters left and then the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who reads and please review. ****  
****-mellarkable 5678**


	6. Year 6

Dear Auntie Ginny,  
I decided that this year I would write to you for my start of year letter. My parents, (remember what I told you about this summer?), have been better, but I don't want to attempt a letter for fear that I will be rude. Anyways, everyone is good. The Potter/Weasley clan is good, though we are slightly subdued, since Molly and Louis are no longer at Hogwarts. Fred and James will be back to pranking in no time though, since this is their last year. James is holding Quidditch tryouts this weekend, he says he wants to get his team into shape early. I know he's making the whole team try out again, but Al will probably be Seeker, and Fred will be Beater, and I think a certain miss Lily Luna is trying out for Chaser. Then Hugo is trying out for Keeper and Roxy is also trying out for Chaser. If they all make the team, only one person will not be a Weasley/Potter! I know they all practiced over the summer with you and Auntie Angelina though, and Al got some tips from Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie, and Fred and James from Uncle George, and Hugo from Uncle Ron. So they should be good to go! I am not really a Quidditch player myself, though I am okay at Chasing, but I prefer the spectator seat. Well, that's all for now, see you at Christmas!  
Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose, _  
_Hey girl! Don't worry about your parents, they'll come through. Otherwise Ronald will face my wrath! Insert evil laugh. So Quidditch team sounds good! Keep me posted with the scores. We better beat Hufflepuff this year! Otherwise they will have to play against me and my generation. With two Chasers, a Keeper, a Beater, and two Seekers, I think we could beat them! Especially since Angelina and I both played professionally and Harry and Charlie could have played professionally. Well... Oh my god! Vic's having the baby! Have to run, love you!_  
_Love, Auntie Ginny_

Dear Vic,  
Oh my gosh, I heard you had the baby girl! What does she look like? Is she a Metaphorphagus? Is she gorgeous, being one-sixteenth Veela? I'm dying to know! And what's her name? Send the whole gang a letter, cause us girls are dying!  
Love from, Rosie (and Lucy, Roxie, and Lily)

_Dear Fred, James, Rosie, Al, Lucy, Roxie, Hugo, and Lily,_  
_Meet Rebecca Nymphadora Lupin, daughter to Victoire Gabrielle Weasly Lupin and Theodore Remus Lupin. She had blonde hair when she was born that changed to red within the hour she was born, and now it is black, since Harry is holding her. She has blue eyes, just like Victoire, and we love her to death! _  
_Love, Vic and Teddy_

Dear Teddy and Vic and Becca,  
Hi! It's Rosie! I wanted to see how the small family of Lupins are. I can't wait to meet my goddaughter! I'm counting the days! And apparently in sixth year there is midterms. Oh joy. So I'm studying really hard and excited for a break! Okay bye Teddy! Love you! Now Vic, so yesterday in Potions we made Amortentia. I smelled new books, lilies, lemon, and pine. Scorp uses lemon soap and pine colone. Always. Is that bad? Plus lilies are my favorite flower, and the books are kind of obvious. I kept leaning towards him and he kept leaning towards me. Is that bad? Thanks Vic! Love you and my gorgeous goddaughter!  
Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rosie, _  
_Teddy here! We're very well and Becca is getting bigger every day! She is as gorgeous as her mothe and we of course love her to pieces. Vicky has gone back to work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; so Molly watches her on Mondays, my grandmother watches her on Wednesdays, and Bill and Fleur watch her on Fridays. Now Vic has claimed the pen, so, good luck on midterms! Not that you need it. Love you!_

_Hi cousin! Now finally it is my turn. Being a mother is amazing. I love it. Whenever Becca gives me what I call her "puppy dog eyes", especially if she changes her eyes to look like Teddy's, I give in. I just can't help it! Anyways, your Amortentia problem isn't that big of a problem. Teddy told me about a year after we started dating and before I did the Amortentia lesson in Potions that he smelled my perfume. When I took the lesson, I smelled his cologne. I bet Scorp smelled your perfume; you wear the Wildflower one that has roses and lilies right? That's why you two were getting cosy. Oh no, Becca's up from her nap. Got to go! Love you!_

_Love, Vic, Teddy, and Becca_

Dear Granddad,

It's Rosie! Just wanted to say hi and that I love you! See you at Christmas!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Can I spend the Christmas holiday at the Burrow?

_Dear Rosie,_

_I'm glad to hear from you and I can't wait to see you next week. I checked with Ron and Hermione and you can stay with us at the Burrow for the whole vacation. I hope midterms are going well, and see you soon! Love you!_

_Love, Granddad Weasley_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

Thanks for throwing such a great New Year's party! I had loads of fun. Anyways, on to what you really want, QUIDDITCH! So, as I told you, in our game against Ravenclaw in November, we won 170 to 60. And this January, we knocked Slytherin out of the finals and beat them 310 to 90. Yay! So we are playing against Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup. I know your love for Hufflepuff—haha no—so for their sake, I hope they lose. Love you!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm glad to see that my son's team (which, incidentally, has six out of seven of my family members on the team) is satisfactory. They better beat Hufflepuff! I wonder if I can convince McGonagall to let me come in and train them. She's an ex-Gryffindor. Maybe. She'll probably let me, right? Er, maybe not. After all, she is McGonagall. I'll just go owl her. Yeah! And I'll be optimistic! Love you!_

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

Dear Molly,

I have a question for you. When making the Draught of Living Death, do you crush or cut the Sopophorous Beans? The book says to cut them, but I'm pretty sure I remember you and Uncle Harry saying otherwise over the summer. Thanks, and hope your job is well.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_You should crush the beans with the flat of the blade of your sliver knife, because it releases the juice better. You are right, the book says to cut, but crushing them works way better. And my job is amazing; thank you. Hope Hogwarts is well._

_Love, Molly_

Dear Louis and Uncle Charlie,

It's Rose! Just wanted to see how you two were, out there in Romania. School's great, as usual. Scorp and Al are fine, and they are doing great in their classes. How are the dragons? Louis how is your new job?

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Louis here. Romania is absolutely amazing, such a pretty land. And the dragons are wicked! Hungarian Horntails, Swedish Snouts, Welsh Greens, Chinese Fireballs, Norwegian Ridgebacks, and so many more! I love my new job! I'm glad that Hogwarts is great. Now I'm passing the pen over to Uncle Charlie. _

_Hey Rosie Posie! It's your good old Uncle Charlie, and now, I haven't heard from you in a while! Romania is, to quote George, "absolutely spiffing", and having another Weasley here is a blast. I hope Hogwarts is still as fun as it was when I was there!_

_Love, Uncle Charlie and Louis_

_Dear Rosie, _

_Your mother and I are really concerned. We haven't heard from you since Christmas! Please reply, we really want to hear from you!_

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

This is Scorpius Malfoy, one of Rose's best friends. The reason Rose hasn't been replying to your letters is overwork, fatigue, and stress. She has eight N.E.W.T. subjects, which is more than anyone else in our yearm and we have final exams in (I'm quoting her) "only a month and a half!". She has requested to be left alone. (When I say requested, I mean threatened to hex and jinx anyone who bugs her). Thank you for reading this probably tiresome letter.

Sincerely, Scorpius Malfoy

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Thank you so much for sending us a letter regarding Rosie! It made our hearts much lighter! We truly appreciate it._

_Love from, Hermione Weasley_

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

It was my pleasure.

Scorpius

_Dear Rose, Al, and Scorpius,_

_Good luck on exams! We know you'll do amazing!_

_Love from, Ron and Hermione_

_P.S. I do not! I do not send love to a Malfoy! –RBW_

_It's only an expression dear. –HJW_

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley/Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione/Mum and Dad,

Thanks for your good wishes! See you in June!

Scorpius, Al, and Rosie

Dear Mum and Dad,

Exams are over! Yay! Please inform Auntie Ginny that Hufflepuff lost, 350 to 10. And here are my exam scores:

Ancient Runes: 100%

Arithmancy: 102%

Care of Magical Creatures: 110%

Charms: 125%

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 103%

Herbology: 101%

Potions: 100%

Transfiguration: 99% (but still the highest)

I'm best in my year. See you soon!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Congratulations! We will see you and Hugo on the platform tomorrow! We love you!_

_Love from, Mum and Dad_

_P.S. YES! HUFFLEPUFF LOST! WOAH, MY SON LED THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM TO WINNING FOUR YEARS IN A ROW! YES! I love Quidditch. Sorry for intruding on your letter, Ron and Hermione. –Auntie Ginny_

* * *

**A/N—Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to DobbyLovesSocks, who has reviewed every single chapter! Thanks to everyone and enjoy! For those of you who didn't see, I posted a one-shot that fits in between this chapter and the last one, called Growing Up. As you can probably tell, Rose is changing in this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**-mellarkable5678**


	7. Year 7

Year 7

Dear all Weasleys, Potters, and Lupins,

It's Rose and supposedly Al, who ditched me in writing this letter to go hang out with Alice. I know he can now expect a letter from James teasing him and he will probably 'hate' me 'forever'. Oh well! Anyways, Hogwarts is still its beautiful self and we are loving it as usual. How is the joke shop, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Dad, Fred, and James? How are the dragons, Louis and Uncle Charlie? How is the ministry, Granddad, Uncle Harry, Teddy, Mum, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, and Molly? How is St. Mungo's Vic? How is Gringotts Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, and Dom? How is the Daily Prophet Auntie Ginny? How is the Burrow Nana? I think that's everyone! I hope Becca is well and still adorable as she was yesterday; I love my little goddaughter! We miss Fred and James's beginning of the year prank and even McGonagall commented! She said (no I'm not kidding) "Welcome first years; welcome back everyone else! I hope you all are excited for a fun but peaceful year. Peaceful without James Potter II and Fred Weasley II, for sure." Anyways, I'm loving being Head Girl, and Vic, yes, Scorp is Head Boy. I'm off to patrol!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose, Al, Lucy, Roxy, Hugo, and Lily,_

_Hi! This is Auntie Audrey. I just wanted to wish you all a fabulous year! All of you study hard, because it is OWL and NEWT years for all of you. Lucy, study hard and make your dad and I proud! Love you all!  
It's Uncle Percy! Rose and Al, this year is crucial. Make sure you study hard for your NEWTs, as they determine what jobs you get. Lucy, Roxy, Hugo, and Lily, this is part of your future. OWLs determine which NEWT courses you can take, and basically which jobs you can apply for. Good luck to you all!  
Bill, Fleur, and Dom here. Gringotts is great, Rosie. There has too much talk of studying so as your aunt and uncle and cousin we say have a wonderful school year!  
Uncle Charlie and Louis. We are busy with dragons but sent this in from Romania to say good luck and we love you!  
FINALLY! My stuffy family has finished. It's good old Uncle George. I'd say good luck but my brother has reiterated that way too many times so I won't. THE JOKE SHOP IS AWESOME! James, brilliant kid Harry had, came up with this awesome little thing that you put on silverware and it dances away from you. So cool!  
Auntie Angelina; I love you!  
Fred and James. Okay so working at the joke shop is the best thing that's ever happened to us. We love it. And we hope Hogwarts and McGonagall survive us. Tell Minnie we miss her! Now we are so overcome with emotion that we pass the pen to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione…  
Hey guys. What's up? Good luck to all of you on exams. Win in Quidditch. Rose, good luck as Head Girl. Al, good luck as Quidditch captain. Lucy, good luck as prefect. See you all at Christmas.  
My name is Ginny Potter, once star chaser and captain for the Holyhead Harpies, now famous and most wanted Quidditch reporter, married to the Chosen One, Harry Potter, who saved the Sorcerer's Stone, killed a basilisk, produced a Patronus that drove off a hundred dementors at age thirteen, fought a dragon at age fourteen, fought off Death Eaters countless times, and defeated Voldemort seven times, and now is Head Auror.  
Wow Ginny, conceited much?  
Anyways, have a good term and see you at Christmas. Al, find good Beaters. Good luck and keep me updated with Quidditch. Love you all!  
I'll just say my wife is the best, I love you all, and have a great term! From Uncle Harry  
Thanks Harry.  
No problem Gin-Gin.  
It's Molly, and I wanted to say good luck on exams!  
Teddy and Vic. Becca is getting more adorable every day. Love you guys and have a great year!  
It's now your Granddad and Nana. We love all of our grandkids and good luck this year at Hogwarts!  
THAT WAS LONGEST THIS YEAR! WOW! _

_LOVE, UNCLE GEORGE, JAMES, FRED, Auntie Angelina, Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Auntie Audrey, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, Teddy, Vic, Becca, Dom, Louis, Molly, Granddad, and Nana_

Dear Vic,

Oh my god. Scorpius is single. He broke up with Sandra over the summer! I'm so excited! Breathe Rose, breathe. And when we sit next to each other in class, he sits close to me and he touches our knees and brushes our hands and my heart gets so damn fluttery and oh, do you think he likes me? Should I flirt with him and turn on my 'womanly wiles'? Please reply soon, Vic. And guess what? Al finally has a girlfriend! It's Alice Longbottom! They are adorable together, and apparently they have been dating in secret since the end of sixth year. They've finally brought it out into the open! Well, anyways, please give Teddy and Becca my love, I can't believe she's one year old today! Tell her Auntie Rosie says happy birthday!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Lily, Roxie, and Lucy send Becca birthday wishes!

_Dear Rose,_

_Becca appreciated your birthday wishes! She smiled and said something that sounded like "Rozie" so I think she's happy! Al and Alice sound adorable together! I can't wait to see both of them, tell Al I say congratulations. Anyways, definitely flirt. Turn it up to maximum Rose, you're drop-dead gorgeous and I know you two will get together. Well, I have to go, Teddy just got home from work!_

_Love, Vic_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

We lost. Al caught the snitch, but poor Hugo has been knocked out and we scored only one goal because their beaters were thugs that just sent bludgers everywhere. I think Al is going to find our team new beaters. Bloody Slytherin. I'm going to go study in depression now.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm going on rant mode again. . . I HATE SLYTHERINS! WHY DO THEY EVEN LET THOSE DARK WIZARDS PLAY? THEY ARE A BUNCH OF BLOODY STUPID CHEATERS. AND THEY HAVE THOSE UGLY PUKE-GREEN UNIFORMS THAT MAKE ME SICK! AND THOSE BEATERS SHOULD BE EXPRELLED FOR KNOCKING OUT MY NEPHEW. IF THEY CAUSE MY SON TO LOSE THE QUIDDITCH CUP IN HIS FINAL YEAR AND AS CAPTAIN, I WILL GO BALLISTIC. WHAT A LOAD OF DUNG FILLED PRUDES AND ARSES. Sorry Rosie, I hate losing. I have to yell at Harry now. Love you!_

_Love, Auntie Ginny_

Dear Granddad and Nana Weasley,

Hi, it's Rose! I wanted to let you know how much I can't wait for a break from studying! I'll still study over break, of course, but I'm super excited for Christmas this year. I can't wait for some of your treacle tart, Nana, 'cause Hogwarts just doesn't make it the same. See you next week!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Hi dear. I'm glad that you're excited to come to the Burrow! I'm making extra treacle tart for you and Harry this year! Granddad is busy in his shed right now, but he's thrilled that Christmas is next week so we can see all of our Hogwarts grandkids. Love you!_

_Love, Nana (and Granddad)_

Dear Vic,

He asked me to the Winter Ball. Scorp. I'm so excited. This could make or break my future. We could date after this ball. It's in two weeks. What should I wear? I have my midnight blue dress that goes to my knee, is scoop neck, and halter top, and it is sparkly and is tight until the waist, or I have my cream dress that goes also to the knee, is filmy, is a dramatic V-neck, and has a rose colored bow around the rib cage. I have silver heels for the blue one and rose colored wedges for the other one. And how should I do my hair? My makeup? Help Vic!

Love from, your desperate cousin Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Oh my god. He asked you to the ball? How adorable! I love it! Now, definitely wear the blue dress because it brings out the blue in your eyes, plus I like the silver shoes better. Start getting ready about four hours before the ball starts because your hair will take a while. Have Lily help you get ready, she's a mini-me about this stuff. So, take a shower and use the matching soap, lotion, and perfume that you normally use. You may think, oh, it's a ball, I should be fancier. But remember, if he smelled your perfume in the Amortentia, you want your regular perfume. Then, dress in basic clothes that DO NOT GO OVER YOUR HEAD. That is very important. Very very very important. Paint your nails in Lily's midnight blue color, fingernails and toenails, and go over in that shimmery silver one that I gave you for your birthday last year. Then, have Lily help you curl your hair so the tops are straight but the bottoms are all bouncy. Leave your hair down but maybe side part in and braid a front sector and tie it back. Then with your makeup do pale blue eye shadow, your normal eyeliner and blush, but borrow Lily's pink lip gloss. Put on those blue and silver dangly earrings and necklace that Scorp gave you two years ago for Christmas. Then get in your dress and shoes and make sure that you are ready to go! Good luck and have fun and send me a letter all about it!_

_Love, Vic_

Dear Vic,

It's after the ball and I'm practically floating on air. We slow danced and regular danced and he brought me food and we had the best time ever! Also at the end he kissed me, a real kiss, not like the fake one Lorcan gave me a couple of years ago, and we are officially dating. I am dating Scorpius Malfoy! We kissed again before we went to bed and I love him so much! He told me that he's had a crush on me since fourth year and I told him about mine since first year. He told me he loved me! I of course told him that I love him and we are so happy!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Can you tell my family?

_Dear Rose,_

_Yay! You guys are finally dating! I always knew you two would get together. I told the family, and your father didn't react hugely! He just smiled, and laughed, and collected money from Fred and gave money to James. See they had a bet going on apparently, Teddy bet in seventh year sometime, your father bet in January or February of seventh year, James bet at the Winter Ball, Fred bet at graduation, Uncle George bet at New Year's, and my dad bet over Easter break. I did not know of this until they exchanged money, but I guess they are all happy! I'm so happy for you Rose!_

_Love, Vic_

Dear Mum,

I expect that you've heard this by now, but my fellow Head Scorpius Malfoy are currently dating and have been since the Winter Ball in late January. I hope Dad doesn't flip, and let him know that I will not, under any circumstance, break up with him because Dad is prejudiced against the Malfoys. I also wanted to let you know that I will be staying at the Malfoys for Easter vacation with Al because we are using their library to study for NEWTs. Thanks and love you.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Congratulations! I always knew you two would get together. Your dad, surprisingly, is fine with your relationship with him. I suppose Victoire told you about the bet? I personally am surprised that Ginny didn't take part, but she said she 'didn't want to bet on relationships, and that was why she didn't take place in the bet about my and Ron's relationship'. So that's that! You have our permission to stay at the Malfoys and we will see you in June!_

_Love from, Mum_

Dear Auntie Ginny,

We just had our game against Hufflepuff, and we won! We won, 350 to 40, which is quite good! Hugo avoided several Bludgers, and Al caught the Snitch when the Hufflepuff seeker was thirty feet behind him. I have to go have my last celebration before shutting down and going to study for NEWTs! Scorp's calling me, gotta go!

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Yes! We won! _

_Uh, Ginny? We didn't win, our children did and we don't go to Hogwarts anymore._

_Be quiet, George. Excellent Rose! Congratulate Al, Roxie, Lily, and Hugo for me, will you? Thanks for the updates!_

_Love, Auntie Ginny (and the other mad Quidditch fans Fred, James, Teddy, Dom, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry)_

Dear Molly,

I have an urgent question that I don't have time to look up. I somehow forgot this basic first year stuff. What is another name for wolfsbane? Thanks.

Love from, Rosie

_Dear Rose,_

_Another name for wolfsbane is aconite or monkshood. Good luck on your NEWTs!_

_Love, Molly_

_Dear Rose, Al, and Scorpius,_

_Good luck on NEWTs! We know you will do amazing!_

_Love from, Hermione and Ron_

_Dear Al, Rose, and Scorpius,_

_We wish you luck on NEWTs! We know that you will do fabulous!_

_Love, Harry and Ginny_

_Dear Scorpius, Al, and Rose,_

_Good luck on NEWTs! We know you will do great._

_Astoria and Draco Malfoy_

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm finished at Hogwarts! It seems like yesterday was my first day, and now I'm done! Time went by so fast! I miss being an innocent first year. Now, tell all the 'rabid Quidditch fans' that Gryffindor smashed Ravenclaw in the last match with a score of 410 to 100. Every single year I have attended Hogwarts, we won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup! I know my scores won't come until the beginning of July, but I wanted to let you know that I have received letters inviting me to become a Healer, become part of the International Department in the Ministry, or become part of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, and I have decided to accept from the International Department, providing my grades are well. Thanks and love you!

Love from, Rosie

P.S. Scorp and I are still in love as ever. J

_Dear Rose,_

_That is excellent! We are so proud of our daughter who has been a wonderful student and Head Girl. We will see you and Scorpius at graduation tomorrow! We approve of your job choice too. See you soon!_

_Love from, Mum and Dad_

_P.S. Awesome! WOAH! –Auntie Ginny_

**A/N—Wow, and this story only has an epilogue left, which I am frantically writing so I can put it up at midnight PST. Hopefully. It will definitely go up by tomorrow afternoon, though. I hope you enjoyed this story! I will put my final thanks to all who reviewed and stuff with the epilogue, but thanks especially to weasleyjumper, DobbyLovesSocks, anavihs, and dance4ever95, all who are really inspiring and the nicest to talk to! Don't forget to review! –mellarkable5678**


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose Weasley was sitting at her desk in the International Cooperation department at the Ministry of Magic. The day was over for her, she was ready to go for the next two weeks, and she wanted to go home so she could ready for her date with her three-year boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy. Tonight was their three year anniversary and she wanted to go get ready. However, she had to wait for five o'clock, when she was officially done.

Her boss, Cara Harper, stuck her head in Rose's office. "Rose, aren't you done?"

Rose nodded.

Cara winked at her and said, "You can go home."

Rose shot up and gasped. "Really?"

Cara nodded. "Don't tell Percy though, he's such a stickler for those kinds of things."

Rose giggled and nodded. "Try talking to him as a two-year-old, because he's my uncle."

Cara laughed. "Now go! I know you have a date. Go beautify yourself!"

Rose nodded and practically raced to the Floo Network. Just before she got there though, she ran into a figure.

It was Al. "Hey Rose! What's up?"

Rose shouted at him. "I'm good! Have to go! Have a date!"

Al smirked at her. "Have fun!" he called.

Why did Al smirk at her? He usually reserved those for his brother, James.

She didn't have time to question it. She flew to the Network and skidded to a stop, where she through in the powder and shouted, "Rose Weasley's flat!"

Once she arrived, Rose threw down her bag and flew to the bathroom, summoning her dress and shoes as she went. After her shower, she shimmered into the bright blue dress that clung to her curves and was filmy and silky, quickly curled her waist-length hair and tied it up to it cascaded only to her mid-back, quickly applied makeup, and threw on her silver shoes that she had worn to the Winter Ball three years previously. Checking her reflection in the mirror quickly, she deemed herself perfect and rushed out to grab her silver coin purse and put on the sapphire necklace, earrings, and bracelet that had been a present from Scorp last year at Christmas.

She then proceeded to the door, where the chime was going off. "Coming!" Rose called, brushing off her dress and grabbing her cloak.

"Hey Scorp!" she greeted as she swung the door open. "Are you ready to go?"

Her handsome boyfriend nodded nervously. He was dressed to the nines in a navy blue suit with a blue tie, his blond hair was tossed casually to the side, and his grey eyes sparkled.

As Rose stepped off onto her doorstep and turned to lock her cherry red door, Scorp took her other hand. Rose slipped her keys into her coin purse and smiled brightly at Scorp, who winked at her. The pair walked in comfortable silence down the hall, down the stairs, and to the Apparation point, where, still holding hands, they turned on the spot and were squeezed into the familiar rubber tube.

When they appeared again, they were in front of a restaurant called Reggio's, which was a Wizarding restaurant with the best homemade Italian food. It was both Rose and Scorpius's favorite restaurant.

When the pair stepped inside the warm and homey restaurant, they were greeted by the enthusiastic greeting of their usual waiter and a delicious smell that was wafting from the kitchens.

When the waiter showed them to their 'usual' round table and they ordered their usual plates of food, and then Scorp put his arm around Rose, pulling her close to him. "Ten questions?" he asked. It was custom they play their made up game every time they visited Reggio's.

Rose nodded and bounced a bit in her seat. "I'll go first. Color."

"Midnight blue."

"Shop."

"Madam Malkin's."

"Food."

"Pasta."

"Dessert."

"Treacle tart."

"School subject."

"Charms."

"Book."

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Muggle movie."

"Brave."

"Hair color."

"Blonde."

"What do I drink with my breakfast every day?"

"Green tea."

"Boyfriend."

"Me, of course." he whispered, smiling, before leaning in to kiss her, laughing.

She pushed him away, laughing. "Not yet! You have to go first."

Scorpius pretended to be sad. "Fine," he said, grumpily.

Rose kissed him quickly. "There, all better now?"

He smiled again. "Okay. Eye color?"

"Blue."

"Color."

"Blue, the same color as my eyes."

"Food."

"Pizza."

"Dessert."

"Pudding."

"School subject."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Muggle movie."

"Star Wars."

"Book."

"Lord of the Rings."

"Quidditch team."

"Puddlemere."

"What do I drink every day?"

"Coffee, which is a nasty habit."

"Girlfriend."

"Me!" Rose whispered, giggling as Scorpius leans down. This time she allowed him to kiss her once, twice, thrice before leaning away.

"The food's going to come any second!" Rose said.

"One more kiss?" Scorpius begged, his eyes going all wide and innocent.

Rose sighed. "You know I can't resist you when you do those eyes." she murmured before letting him kiss her one last time.

Scorpius leaned back, his eyes bright. "I know," he said, "That's why I do them."

Rose slapped him. "You bastard," she said teasingly.

Finally, their food was served and the couple dug in, Scorp into his pizza and Rose into her pizza. When they finished, Scorpius ordered vanilla gelato on treacle tart for their dessert.

When it arrived, Rose turned towards it, her eyes bright and hungry. But Scorpius put his hand on top of hers, stilling it. "Rose, wait."

She turned to him, his eyes duller. "What?"

He took in a deep breath, then let it out and got down on one knee. "Rose Hermione Weasley, I have been in love with you since we were fourteen and you are my everything. I love you more than you could ever know. Will you marry me?"

Rose smiled and nodded, crystal tears forming in her eyes. She leapt up from her seat, dessert forgotten and kissed him full on the mouth. The restaurant was cheering, but Rose and Scorpius were oblivious to it all. Rose was engaged to the perfect fiancé. And they loved each other.

When they pulled apart and sat down to eat their forgotten dessert, holding hands (thank god Scorp was left-handed), Rose leaned up and whispered into Scorp's ear, "I love you."

Scorpius smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you, too."

**A/N—Wow, that's the end of my first multi-chapter fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't forget to review one last time. There will be NO sequel, but I am planning on writing a four shot for Rose/Scorpius which will be posted soon! I want to thank my fabulous correspondences, weasleyjumper, who inspired me to write this, DobbyLovesSocks, who inspired me to work on Ron, anavihs, who inspired me to come off of my month hiatus, and dance4ever95, who inspired to write more! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorite, you made my day! I can't believe we have over 20 reviews on this story! Have a wonderful 2013 and see you soon! –mellarkable5678**


End file.
